A Star In the Darkness
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: A mysterious voice appears in Yami Bakura's head, bringing with it strange dreams of death.And with each dream, the voice brings the same haunting message,"Do no follow the Pharaoh's child.......for he will lead you to your doom........."
1. Dreams, Insults, and Problems

= Yugi talking to Yami Yugi  
  
= Yami Yugi talking to Yugi  
  
Yami Bakura will also be know as Bakura  
  
Ryou Bakura will be known as well....Ryou  
  
  
  
  
  
Toby: Hi there and welcome to my pertiful fic!  
  
Yami Bakura: Pertiful?  
  
Toby: Yes, pertiful. Do you have problem with that word?  
  
Y. Bakura: As a matter of fact, I do.  
  
Toby: Don't you get on my bad side! I can sooo whoop you! For I am the authoress-s-s-s..... o.O;; So, just do the disclaimer and then go sulk somewhere!  
  
Y. Bakura: Grumbles on how he hates authoress's Toby does not own anything in YGO, and if she ever does, may god have mercy on us all....  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 1: Dreams, Insults, and Problems  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Water. Dark, murky water. Endless gallons of it. All around. A few tiny bubbles floated here and there, as if being carried along with an invisable up-going wind.  
  
Suddenly, it felt as though a huge, iron clamp had attached itself around his lungs, and was squeezing the very last of his remaining air out of his body.Yami Bakura gasped at the awful feeling, only to inhail muddy water. He choked on it, and when he tried to cough it up, Bakura inhailed again, letting even more disgusting water into his lungs.  
  
Bakura tried to swim up torwards the surface, but had very little energy left.He felt his whole body begin to shut down. He knew he was drowning.  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura suddenly woke with a start.The first thing he noticed, was the darkness that surrounded him.For a moment, Bakura thought he was still in his dream. Then, he realized that he was in his own chamber, not underwater, or wherever his dream had taken place.  
  
The next thing Bakura noticed, was that he was trembling madly, and was covered in a cold sweat.  
  
He couldnt remember ever being so scared in his entire life. Come to think of it, he couldnt remember being scared at all.But the painful pounding of his heat inside his chest proved it:  
  
For the very first time in fifteen years, Yami Bakura was scared.  
  
  
  
The last bell of the day had finally rang, signaling the end of school.  
  
"Remember class!" The teacher was trying to give the homework assinment before all the kids were gone."The report on your hero is due on monday!"  
  
Yugi Motou quickly gathered all his books and papers together.As he headed down the semi-crowded hallway, torward his locker, he began to think about who he was going to base his report on.  
  
'What about Grandpa?' Yugi thought to himself, 'No, no.He wouldn't do for this...'  
  
A sudden image of Yami Yugi sprang into his mind. 'Thats right! Yami!'  
  
But as Yugi was thinking about that, his thought had accidently slipped through his mental link to his Yami.  
  
Did you need something, Yugi?  
  
Yugi jumped at the sudden voice in his head. Yami didnt usually talk to him during school, knowing that he needed to pay attention to the teachers.Realizing what had happened to his thought, Yugi replied thru his mind: Oh, no Yami. I didn't mean for that to happen.I must not have been paying attention  
  
What were you thinking about then? Did it involve me? I thought I heard you say my name.  
  
Oh, I was just thinking about who I was going to base my report of my hero on, and I thought that I would do it on you.Though, I will probably have to change your identity.What if I said that you were my twin brother?  
  
Yugi laughed aloud at that thought, not waiting for his yami's reponse.He had just reached his locker and spotted someone he knew right next to him.  
  
"Hello Joey." Yugi greeted cheerfully, glancing over at his naibor.He ended up taking a double-take at his friend.  
  
Joey stood infront of his locker, furiously spinning the dial and then tugging, rather hard, at the lock.When the lock didnt open by the sixth try, Joey began to lose his temper.  
  
"Stupid locker!" He cried, ramming his foot into the metal. He seemed to be too angry to feel the pain. "Open up!"  
  
Shaking his head at Joey's behavior torward his locker, Yugi turned back to his own. He spun the dial once, twice, three times, gently pulled down the lock, and opened the door. Yugi's locker was spotless. All his school supplies were neatly seperated for each class. A small mirrior hung level with Yugi's face, reflecting his multi-colored hair.  
  
Yugi turned to look at Joey, for he didn't hear him raving about his locker anymore. Joey just stood there, staring stupidly into Yugi's locker.  
  
"Ya neat freak..." He finally said, going back to his own problem. He spun the dial again and again, but the contraption wouldn't come undone.  
  
"Oh?" Yugi watched his friend struggle despretly with the lock.Gently, the shorter youth nudged Joey out of the way, saying, "And yours is.....hm.....better?"  
  
Yugi stepped back, while holding the lock to his blond-haired friend's locker in his hands. The tri-colored boy looked down at the lock in his hands, and then up at Joey, raising an eyebrow and smiling slightly.Joey could see Yami's amusment in Yugi's eyes, which only made him more embarrest, knowing that the former-Pharaoh of Egypt of over a Millenia ago, had just seen him make a fool of himself. Joey muttered a "thanks", before he began to tug at the latch on the skinny door.  
  
After quite a few tries, Joey finally managed to open his locker door. he tripped backwards as the door swung open, having all the contents tumble out ontop of him.  
  
Yugi survayed the inside of Joey's locker and shook his head again. "Oh yes, so much better." Right after he said that, a smile appeared on his face. "And Yami says that your locker looks more cluttered than his father's tomb."  
  
Suddenly, Yugi's features began to change ever so slightly. He grew taller and his face became more serious. Joey stared at the newly emerged Yami. Luckily for him, the hallway was pretty much deserted, so no one noticed Yugi's sudden growth spurt. Yami had only come out to give Joey an insult in his own form. Slowly, Yami stuck his head into Joey's locker, but didnt even reach the enterence of it, before he had to jerk his head back and let out a few coughs. "And it smells worse than a slave after dusk."  
  
"Gee thanks," Joey grumbled, getting to his feet and begining to jam all of his magazins and such back into his locker.  
  
"Your quite welcome." Yami replied, smirking slightly. He had decided to stay and gather Yugi's things for him, rather then having them both switch again. After Yugi had told him what to pack into what he called a backpack, he patiently waited for Joey to finish. When he was done, the blond straightened up, and slung his backpack over one shoulder. Having never carried a backpack before, Yami decided to try and copy what Joey did, though he would be sure not make a fool of himself as Joey often did. The slightly taller boy led the way out the double doors, holding it open for Yami. Yami nodded in thanks and Joey grunted in reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
The pair had decided to take the short route to Yugi's place; the Turtle Game Shop. As the two walked along the path that led thru the park, Yami noticed something that stuck out like a sore thumb. A white-haired boy. He only knew of two people that had that colored hair: Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura.  
  
Seeing how the boy was sitting, Yami knew that it wasn't Bakura. Therefor, that made it Ryou. Picking up his pace, Yami changed his course and began to walk over to him. He looked like there was something wrong with him. Joey had also noticed Ryou, and started to wave his hands in the air, calling to his friend, "Ryou! Yo, Ryou! Hey!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hearing his name being called, Ryou turned torward the voices, his silvery-white hair dancing across his face. He was siting on a giant stone turtle; one of the many playground objects found throughtout the park. As he sat atop the turtles giant shell, Ryou brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his skinny arms around them. He wore silver-grey pants, along with a pure-white shirt, with the cuffs rolled up to just below his elbows. Around his neck, Ryou wore a strange necklace. It had a name; the Millenium Ring. It was a very mysterious object, that Ryou had tried to figure out many times before.  
  
Inside the Millenium Ring, was where an evil spirit lay. He went by the name of Bakura. Bakura looked almost identical to his alter: the same type of hair color and style, the same deep brown eyes. The only two major differences about the pair, was that one was good and the other evil, and that they had completly different personality's.  
  
Yami and Joey had finally reached the giant turtle, where Ryou sat quietly.  
  
"Hello Ryou." Yami greeted, taking a seat ontop of the turtles head. He sat cross-legged, facing the albino-haired boy, and quietly switched places with Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Joey asked, dropping his backpack next to Yugi and Ryou's. He layed down on the curve of the turtles neck, propping his feet up on the thick shell.  
  
"Hello Yami. Hello Joey." Ryou replied, not noticing that Yami wasn't there anymore. Yugi decided not to say anything about that. He was more interested to see what Ryou was staring at. Something out in the tree's.  
  
"Is there something out there, Ryou?" Yugi asked, trying to follow his friends gaze.  
  
Ryou jumped and turned to look at Yugi, "Oh, no, nothing's out there. I was just...thinking...."  
  
That's when Yugi noticed his black eye.  
  
"Ryou! Your eye! What happened?!" Yugi cried.  
  
Ryou bowed his head, letting his hair fall over his face, as he tried to hid his cuts and bruises. He began to rub a large spot on his left arm, just above his shirt cuff. Yugi automaticly knew what had happened. Ryou had gotten beaten by his yami again."Why did Bakura do this to you?!" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou stiffened at that name, but remained silent.  
  
Let me try to talk to him, Yugi  
  
Alright, I guess you could try. Good luck Yami  
  
Yami Yugi switched again with his light. He got up and gracefully jumped over a now sleeping Joey, landing quietly next to a half zoned-out Ryou.Yami sat down on his right leg, while he leaned against his left.  
  
He gently layed his right hand on Ryou's hunched back and said softly, "Ryou...."  
  
Ryou didn't seem to notice, or chose not too.  
  
"Ryou...." Yami tried again, "I want to help you. I really do. But I can't. At least, not if you don't tell me what happened and why."  
  
Finally, Ryou turned to face Yami. The multi-colored haired youth was a little shocked to see tears glistening his eyes. Ryou furiously tried to blink them back.  
  
"I want you to help me, Yami...but...." Ryou's soft voice trailed off.  
  
"But what, Ryou?" Yami urged, gently.  
  
"I-I'm afraid of w-what he'll do t-to m-m-me......" His voice began to crack.  
  
"If you talk to someone about it?' Yami finished for him.  
  
Ryou nodded, sniffed, and started to wipe the tears from his eyes, refusing to himself not to cry.  
  
"You know that he cannot harm you when I am around." Yami Yugi reassured, "So please tell me. I promise that you will have no harm done to yourself by telling me."  
  
Bakura looked down at his Millenium Ring for a moment, considering Yami's words. After a few minutes of silence between the two, Ryou nodded and said, softly, "Alright."  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Toby: Ooooooo..cliffy! Kinda............Well, there's the first chapter to the who-knows-how many-chapter story! The next chapter should include some blood and stuff, but hey! Thats the glory of an authoress-s-s- s..s......life. To write bloody........gory.........violent........fics.........  
  
Ryou: Ok, dont you think that you've said enough? Considering that just described what will happen to me in the next chap----"  
  
Toby: Covors Ryou's mouth quickly SHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Shoots a fist into the air Yeesssssssssss......  
  
Ryou:Groans Noooooooo........  
  
Toby: Remember to R&R!! If you dont, you'll never know if Ryou come's out ali---er---what happens to him!! ^___^;; 


	2. Confessions and Unbelievable Pain

= Yugi talking to Yami Yugi  
  
= Yami Yugi talking to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura talking Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou talking to Bakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Toby: Im back!! What great reviews!! I guess you all want to know what happens to Ryou, huh? Well, this story takes off right from where I left it.  
  
Ryou: Aww, I feel so loved! Kinda....  
  
Toby: Dont worry Ryou, your loved all around the world!  
  
Ryou: ^__________^  
  
Bakura:..........Can we get on with story already? I wanna go pummal Ryou.....  
  
Ryou: Gulps Help....  
  
Toby: Alright Bakura, but first, the disclaimer please!  
  
Bakura: Hehehe...alright....Toby owns absolutly nothing that has to do with YGO, can I go now??  
  
Toby: Bye  
  
Ryou: Runs very very fast  
  
  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Confessions and Unbelievable Pain  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Alright" Ryou agreed.  
  
Now we're getting somewhere, Yami  
  
Yami Yugi didn't respond, for he was determined to solve Ryou's problem, and needed all the consintration he could get.  
  
"It all began on monday." Ryou started. Yami listened intently to his story. "It started out like any other day: my yami controlling me from morning till night. But that night, while I had been sitting on my bed looking over my new bruises and cuts from my daily poundings, I had realized something." Ryou had begun to rub the spot above his left shirt cuff again. "My yami had been out of control with his temper.I could have sworn that he had broken a few ribs, and he's always careful not to break anything. Dont ask me why, because I do not know. He just does. Maybe its because he wants me to be around later so he can pound me into dust again. I dont know. And he had been flipping out over the simplest things, like just finding a few crumbs on the counter. Thats where I got this." Ryou pointed to his black eye. Yami then took the chance to take in more of Ryou's wounds: a badly torn lip, black eye, brusies along his jaw, and something under his shirt cuff. Yami decided to ask about that too, "What about that? What happened on your arm?"  
  
Ryou grimiced and pulled his cuff higher.It revealed a deep, royal purple bruise, mixed in with some red, about the size of Yugi's fist. It looked very out-of-place against his pale skin. Yami moved and sat infront of Ryou, ressuming the same position as before. He reached out and gently ran his long fingers over the wounded flesh. Ryou could see Yugi's concerned eyes mixed along with Yami's angry ones.  
  
That's one heck of a bruise  
  
I know. This is more serious than I thought.  
  
What do you plan to do?  
  
Solve this aibou  
  
Yugi sighed mentaly,I know that but-  
  
But Yami Yugi ignored the rest of his light's questions. He needed to consintrate.  
  
"Tell me how" Yami said.  
  
Ryou hesitated, glancing down at his Millenium Ring, before answering, "My Yami had just woken me up and called me into the kitchen....."  
  
  
  
(Ryou's Memory)  
  
  
  
"Get up you white-haired freak of a child!" Bakura harsh voice was like Ryou's alarm clock: Very unpleastent to wake up to.  
  
Unwillingly, Ryou slid out of his bed, scanning his room for a pair of decent-looking pants. As he slipped them on, he remembered his first insult of the day and thought to himself, 'Who are you calling a white- haired freak of a child? You look exactly like me!' Ryou had accidently let that slip thru to his Yami. Cursing himself, the albino waited to be screamed at. It wasen't as bad as he thought it would be.  
  
[I look nothing like you, weakling! Now get down here!]  
  
{Coming Yami, Im getting my pants on....}  
  
[Get down here NOW!]  
  
Not wanting to start a fight this early in the morning, Ryou did as his alter said. The silver headed boy slid the Millenium Ring over his head, letting the cool metal rest against his bare chest.  
  
Very slowly, Ryou made his way downstairs and down the hall. He carefully peeked around the corner that led into the kitchen. Bakura stood with his back to him, leaning over the counter.  
  
"Y-Yami...?" Ryou squeaked, almost silently.  
  
Bakura kept his back to him, muttering a few words to himself here and there.  
  
"NO!" He shouted suddenly, slamming his clenched fist onto the counter, "You do not scare me!"  
  
Ryou remained silent, unsure of what his yami was talking about.  
  
Bakura whirled around suddenly, causing Ryou to jump with surprise. He knew that he should run, but his legs didn't seem to want to cooaporate. With a roar of anger, Bakura charged at his smaller self, drawing back his tightly-balled fist. Only a peice of his anger was let go with the powerful blow that connected with his light's jaw. The punch was so powerful, that Ryou's body was twisted around, so that he landed hard on his stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs. Gasping for breath, Ryou tried to push himself to his feet. Just as he was about to get his balence back, Bakura grabbed Ryou's left arm, swung him around and the white-haired boy was able to meet the side of the counter, right up close, for the very first time.  
  
Ryou stumbled backwards, holding his mouth. Blood spilled through his fingers, staining his hands and chest. Bakura turned him around, just before his fist caught his light in the nose. Ryou let out a strangled cry and several small whimpers of pain, as he fell to his knees..  
  
"P-please.....s-stop.....I-I beg of y-you to s-stop! Please Y-Yami!" The bloodied boy stuttered, helplessly.  
  
Bakura hesitated, but only for a second, before kicking Ryou again. He had aimed to hit him in the ribs, but found that his damaged alter had lowered his hands to his sides. So instead of catching him in the side, Bakura's shoe dug into Ryou's left arm.  
  
Ryou cried out in pain, slumping sideways onto the floor, cradling his wounded arm. Tears began to slide down his face as Bakura gave him a few more blows to the stomach. Trying to curl into the tightest ball that he could, Ryou weakly looked up at his yami, and mouthed a single, questioning word, "Why...?", before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
(End of Ryou's Memory)  
  
  
  
"He might have put me on the couch after that, because that was where I had woken up. I don't really remember anything else." Ryou concluded.  
  
Yami sat queitly, pondering on what to do about Bakura and why he might be acting like this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep inside the Millenium Ring, was where a former-sleeping Bakura could be found. But now he was awake and listening to his light speak to someone. That someone was unknown to Bakura, for he didn't hear the other speaking back. But he did hear what Ryou was saying. He was spilling about everything that he had done to his light for the past week. Bakura felt the sudden anger boil in his blood. He had threatened Ryou that if he had told another soul, he would come after him again. And that's exactly what he planned to do.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Ryou was explaining the rest of his week to Yami, his Millenium Ring began to glow a faint green. Ryou's eyes widdened in terror. He knew that his yami was coming out. Bakura appeared on the ground, to the left of him. The younger youth knew that he was going to be hurt, no matter what Yami said. Sooner or later, the pain would come.  
  
Bakura glared at his alter, a mad glint in his eyes, as he decided the best way to go after him. Especialy since that unknown person had turned out to be his enemy; Yami Yugi. Knowing that he would have the advantage of surprise in suddenly attacking his light, Bakura launched himself at Ryou, knocking him backwards off the turtle. Yami tried to grab Bakura, but was just a split-second too late. He landed hard on the shell, where Ryou had just been ready to run from.  
  
The two albino's flipped backwards in a whirl of white hair. Ryou pleaded to his yami to get off him, while trying to call to Yami Yugi for help. Finally, the two stopped rolling, but, of course, his yami had ended up ontop of him. Bakura grabbed Ryou's shoulder's, and held on, as he slammed him repeativly into the ground.  
  
Yami Yugi locked his left arm around Bakura's throat, trying to drag him off the younger boy. It only worked because the maniac was caught off guard. He was so wrapped up in trying to hurt his light, that he didn't notice Yami intill it was too late.  
  
While the weight was temporarly lifted from him, Ryou jumped to his feet and took off running.  
  
Bakura soon ripped out of Yami's grasp by elbowing him in the stomach. As soon as he was free, he sped after his alter. Easily catching up with him, Bakura tackled him to the ground and pinned him underneth his body. Amazingly, Ryou squirmed out from under his yami, and ran the opposite direction: torward Yami Yugi.  
  
When Ryou reached Yami, he had fully recovored his wind. He cowered behind the former-pharaoh, knowing that he wouldn't let Bakura hurt him anymore while he was here. As Bakura approched, he had slowed his pace, knowing that this wouldn't be an easy fight. Seeing him coming closer, Yami stood between Ryou and his dark like a shield. He stiffened, ready for their near-future fight.  
  
"Get out of my way, Pharaoh." Bakura hissed, eyeing his light.  
  
"No. Now leave peacfully or be forced, Tomb-Robber." Yami responded, in the same deadly tone. He watched his opponent carefully, trying to see what he was going to do, before he accually did it.  
  
Begining to get fed up with just standing around, Bakura jumped at Yami Yugi, growling, "Get out of my way, Pharaoh!"  
  
The two stumbled backwards backwards, Bakura landed ontop of Yami, who landed on Ryou. It was a bad move on Bakura.  
  
Yami used the force of the push to bring his knees up to his chest, while digging his shoes into the tomb-robber's stomach. Using the momentum, Yami threw all of his weight backwards, crushing an already smushed Ryou, but throwing Bakura up and over him.  
  
Landing with a thud, Bakura layed on his back, grunting in pain. Yami quickly stood up, as did Ryou, who backed away, ready to run again if nessesary. Yami walked over to where Bakura had landed, placing a foot firming ontop of his chest.  
  
"Why." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.  
  
"None of your business!" Bakura spat. With that, he grabbed both of Yami's ankles and yanked them forward. Yami Yugi landed hard on his back, as Bakura scrammbld to his feet. Just as Bakura was jumping over Yami to get to his alter, the former-pharaoh reached up and grabbed one of his feet, causing him to slam down to the ground, knocking the wind out of the robber again. The two Egyptian spirits slowly rose to their feet, both breathing heavily.  
  
"You will...not...lay a finger...on that...boy..." Yami stated, trying to get his breath back. He pointed over to a shooken Ryou.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura fell to his knee's, clutching his head.  
  
"No....no, leave me alone! Get out of my head!" He groaned, his fingers tightning around his head, "It will not happen! You do not frighten me!" With that, Bakura faded into his Millenium Ring.  
  
Yami turned to look at Ryou. His gaze was met with that of Ryou's wide eyes. Taking a small step forward, Yami asked, "Ryou? Are you alright, Ryou?"  
  
A few seconds later, Yugi stood where his yami had stood only moments ago.  
  
"Tri-colored hair....."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryou snapped out of his trance and stared at Yugi, "....I can feel it...."  
  
"Feel what?" Yugi's curiosity was perked.  
  
"My yami.....there's something really bothering him.....and he won't answer me...."  
  
Yugi thought for a moment before answering, "Ryou, why don't you come home with me tonight. You can spend the night. That way we can be there if your yami comes out again."  
  
Ryou shook his head abruptly, "No thanks, Yugi. I appreciate your offer, but I need to go home." With that said, Ryou scooped up his backpack and took off torwards his home.  
  
Yugi sadly watched his friend disappear into the tree's, knowing that pain was following him for that night. Turning back to the turtle, Yugi walked over and shook Joey awake.  
  
"Whater ya want....?" Joey yawned, stretching.  
  
"Come on, Joey. Let's go to my house and do something." Yugi answered, swinging his bookbag over his back and starting home. Joey quickly followed in suit.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Ryou: Sighs Why do I have a feeling that your going to make me get hurt again?  
  
Bakura: Grins evily Alright! I like this story....  
  
Toby: o.O" Uh.....well........who ever said that you were guna get hurt again? ^____^;;  
  
Ryou: You mean im not??!! YES!!! ^____________________^  
  
Bakura: O.O NO!!!  
  
Toby: Um....well, the only way for you to know if Ryou gets beat up or not, is for the readers to R&R!! So its all up to them!  
  
Ryou and Bakura together: R&R Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Strange Dreams

= Yugi talking to Yami Yugi  
  
= Yami Yugi talking to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou talking to Bakura  
  
  
  
Toby: Hi again! In this chapter, we'll see if Ryou gets beaten to a bloody pulp or not!  
  
Ryou: What a lovely picture you've just filled my mind with.....  
  
Bakura: I know, and in such good detail heh heh heh.....  
  
Toby: o.O; Uh...anyways..........can you just do the disclaimer?  
  
Bakura: No way! I am not doing that anymore unless you pay me!  
  
Toby: And why would I pay you??  
  
Bakura: Cause it takes a lot out of a guy to say that kind of stuff! You don't know how much pressure there is to do it!  
  
Toby: Whispers something into Ryou's ear  
  
Ryou: Um....Toby dosen't own YGO, so...............yeah, she dosen't own it.  
  
Toby: Hands Ryou five bucks Thanks...  
  
Bakura: Dosen't notice any of that and keeps blabbing about how much work it is to say the disclaimer  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 3: Strange Dreams  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally arriving at his house, Ryou let himself in, dropping his bookbag on a nearby chair. Kicking off his shoes, he trudged upstairs to his room, tripping half the way. Every few seconds, he would glance down at his Millenium Ring, seeing if his yami was about to come out.  
  
Ryou dropped heavily down onto his bed, exausted from this afternoon. In mere minutes, the drained child was asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Falling. Falling to his doom. A scream escaped his lips as the wind whipped at his white hair. Water. Closer and closer. He was falling torwards a raging river. Closer............closer.........he shut his eyes, knowing that no one could save him now, not before the cold, rushing water claimed him........  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura jerked to consciousness, staring around at his dark surroundings. Questions immediatly filled his mind, each demanding to be answered first. Where am I? Where's Yami Yugi? What was that voice I had heard? How did I get here?  
  
"Do not follow the tri-colored haired boy......" A light voice floated around Bakura, like a small whirlwind. The same voice that he had been hearing for the past week. "The boy...........do not follow the Pharaoh's boy........"  
  
"Who are you?? What do you want from me??" Bakura demanded, looking for the source of the voice, but finding none.  
  
"He will led you to your doom, the Pharaoh's one will......"  
  
"Leave me alone! Get out of my head!!" Bakura clutched at his white hair, but another voice answered him.  
  
{Yami.................help...me................please Yami...............water..................so much water!! Yami please help me!!}  
  
  
  
  
  
The Millenium Ring glowed a faint green as Yami Bakura emerged from the his soul room. Scanning the room, Bakura found that it was his light's own. His alter lay sprawled out on his bed, the blankets tangled around his legs, as he kicked at them.  
  
"No......help me........Yami..............Yami!" Ryou mummbled, twisting around on his bed.  
  
Bending over him, Bakura grabbed onto Ryou's shoulder's and shook him, trying to rouse the boy from his nightmare. Ryou bolted upright at his touch, his body shaking. Seeing his yami in his room with him, the white- haired boy panicked. Ryou tried to get up off his bed, but quickly noticed that his legs weren't working properly. He tripped backwards over his bed, the blankets tangled even worse around his legs. As Ryou landed, he ended up slamming his head into the wall, making his vision blurry and his head swimming. Groaning, he looked up to find Bakura making his way around his bed. Ryou tucked his head under his arms and shook, waiting for the pain to start. But the only pain that came, was really no pain at all. All it consisted of was a small nudge in the leg and a confused stare. Ryou slowly raised his head to look up at his darker half.  
  
Bakura soon understood why Ryou had reacted like that. He had thought that he was going to get pounded on by him. He hadn't planned on doing that at all. He just wanted to know why he was calling for help.  
  
"Get up." Bakura tried to regain his attitude, but somehow, he didn't quite sound all that threatning.  
  
Ryou hesitated before obaying. Quickly untangling his legs from the blankets, Ryou got to his feet. Looking slightly curious, he just stood there, waiting for his dark to speak again.  
  
"Don't look at me like that." Bakura narrowed his eyes, "I just want to know why you were calling for me."  
  
"C-calling for y-you?" Ryou choked out.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms in reply.  
  
"You wanted me to help you."  
  
"I-I d-did?" His dream suddenly flooded into his mind. Without warning, Ryou burst into tears and threw his arms around Bakura, burying his face into his chest. Bakura stiffened at Ryou's touch, wondering why he was crying on him. His light's strangled voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
"Oh Y-Yami! I-it was hor-horrible!" He sobbed into Bakura's shirt, creating small dark spots of tears. "I-I don't know wh-who I-I was, bu-but I-I drempt th-that I w-was d-d-drow-ning!" Ryou's grip on his yami's shirt tightened drasticly, as he began to sob frightfully again.  
  
Bakura still hadn't moved from his spot.He was still trying to get over the fact that he had someone clinging for dear life to him.And when he heard his smaller, sobbing self stutter out the word "drowning", that was when he was finally able to react.  
  
"Drowning? What do you mean drowning? Tell me now, you fool!" For some strange reason that even Bakura did not know, he allowed Ryou to keep hugging him.(A/N~No!! Its not Yaoi!!Its just a comfortaing hug!! Geesh...)But he still wanted an answer. "Tell me now, of exactly what you drempt! I must know!"  
  
"I-I drempt.....I drempt that I w-was f-falling......falling from a very tall height. T-there was a big river below m-me and I-I was falling towards it." By this time, Ryou had started to calm down, but still kept a tight grip around his yami. "I fell into the river and.....and it dragged me under.....I-I couldn't fight it....."  
  
Bakura knew for a fact that Ryou was not a strong swimmer. But there was a question that had begun to tug at the back of his mind. Why was Ryou dreaming of this? He suddenly remembered. He himself, had been having very strange dreams for the past week. One of them had been of exactly what Ryou had just described to him. Either it had slipped thru their link or Ryou was being haunted by that strange voice too. Bakura had a sudden hunch that that was where these dreams were coming from.  
  
The older boy then felt fresh tears soaking thru his shirt. Ryou trembled against Bakura's chest; he knew that the drowning part of his other's dream must have terrorized Ryou worse then he could ever do.  
  
The younger albino clung to his older one, trying to forget his horrifying dream. Ryou then felt something that he hadn't expected to. He felt Bakura's arms wrap around his shoulder's, as he returned his hug.(A/N~Once again! NOT Yaoi!!) He suddenly wondered why his yami was returning his hug. Ryou pulled away and looked up at his face. He was shocked to see his eyes glazed over with....what were those.......tears?? Was his yami about to......cry??! But Bakura quickly blinked them back, his salom expression retuning.  
  
"Can I....ask you something, Yami?" Ryou asked, quietly.  
  
Bakura didn't answer for a moment. Then, "I guess."  
  
Ryou backed up slightly, rubbing his arm and looking down at the ground. "Um.....why.......why have you been so violent to me this week? I-I mean, I know that you are a violent person, but....you've been kind of going overboard......"  
  
Once again, Bakura was silent for a moment before answering, "There has been a strange voice inside my head this past week........It's really been stressing me out lately......"  
  
"A strange voice?"  
  
"Yeah...it said...."  
  
"....Said what....?"  
  
Bakura felt anger flow thru his veins at the oncoming questions, "None of your business! What do you care what it said?! It's not like you have a voice that haunts your head everyday!"  
  
With that, Bakura punched his light in the stomach, before storming out of his room and down the stairs, leaving a doubled-over Ryou to tend to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About 20 minutes later, Ryou emerged from his room and made his way down into the kitchen, in search of some food. Opening the fridge, he scanned over the contents, finding nothing good. He opened the freezer next and almost immediatly closed it, still finding nothing good. Checking all of the cabnits, Ryou didn't find anything. It looked like he would be going without dinner. Again.  
  
Walking into the living room, Ryou spotted Bakura on the couch. He narrowed his eyes as he caught his light's gaze. Ryou slipped his shoes on and was about to open the door, when Bakura's sharp voice stopped him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
" 'Out' is not an answer, Light.Now, where are you going."  
  
"For a walk."  
  
Getting to his feet, Bakura studied his smaller self, before disappearing into the Millenium Ring. Sighing to himself, Ryou opened the door and stepped out into the moonlight.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Bakura: What happened to the story??? Where's the violence?????!!!  
  
Ryou: -.-"  
  
Toby: Um....well I thought that I'd cut Ryou some slack in this chapter ^_^  
  
Ryou: Plus, I got hugged!! ^_____^ And by my very own yami!!  
  
Bakura: I can't believe you made me do that Toby....  
  
Toby: Grins evily Hehehe.....I thought I would soften you up a bit.....but I guess it didn't last too long _  
  
Bakura: Good and I had better stay that way!!  
  
Joey: R&R please!! Then maybe Bakura'll shut up......  
  
Bakura: I heard that!! Get over here and say that to my face, you yellow- bush haired freak!!  
  
Joey: Runs away with Bakura dangerously close behind  
  
Toby: Oh, and one more thing. If you want the fouth chapter to be up, I need between 10 and 15 reviews before I do, ok? Hasta luago! 


	4. Picnic?

= Yugi talking to Yami  
  
= Yami talking to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou talking to Bakura  
  
  
  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
Toby: Hi everyone!!! Wow you guys review so fast!!!! Thats so awesome!! ^O^ I love it!! This may be the last chapter though, or I may just drag it out for another chapter after this, just for the heck of it.(Which I probably will)  
  
Ryou: Oh joy......why do I foresee more pain?  
  
Bakura: Gee, I don't know, why?  
  
Ryou: -.-" Help.....  
  
Toby: Bakura, would you please do the disclaimer? I don't trust Joey to do it again, and I'd have Ryou do it, but I gave him my last five bucks. So will you please? For my sake?  
  
Bakura: I gue-----what????!! You payed Ryou to say the disclaimer and not me???!!!!  
  
Toby: -.-;; Bakura.......  
  
Bakura: No way will I do the disclamer if you won't pay me!! I think that that is very unfair and------  
  
Toby: Bakura.......  
  
Bakura: What??!  
  
Toby: Grabs onto Bakura's shirt collar and brings his face down, almost nose to nose Do the disclaimer now or I swear I will make you pay dearly.....  
  
Bakura: o.o says meekly.....ok.....  
  
Ryou: O.O"................^____________^ Go Toby!!  
  
Toby: Lets go of Bakura Please....  
  
Bakura: Nods Toby owns nothing in YGO, and I say this because if I don't, she'll make me be nice again.....  
  
Toby: Thank you.....Sighs and watches as Bakura walks away and sits down in a corner, looking crushed I hate being mean to him, but sometimes I just gotta crack down on'im......  
  
Ryou: Thank gods that wasn't me.......^__^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 4: Picnic?  
  
*********************  
  
  
  
  
  
Three loud thunks aroused Ryou from his slumber. Turning over, he let out a yelp as he fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
[Clumsy fool.....]  
  
Great. Fighting already. Ryou looked up to see that he had fallen off the couch. Last night's events crowded back into his mind. He remembered that he had walked down into the park and sat on one of the benches for a few hours, just thinking, not even talking to Bakura. He had come home around midnight, and threw his jacket on a chair, collapsing on the couch. Luckly, the next day was saturday, so there was no school. Another three knocks cut thru his thoughts.  
  
"Ryou?" Yugi's curious voice floated thru the door, "Are you home, Ryou?"  
  
Yawning, Ryou made his way around the coffie table, accidently slamming his knee into it in the process. Cursing to himself, the hikari finally made it too the door, his yami's mental insults up and running.  
  
[You white-haired klutz! Watch where your walking!]  
  
{Sorry Yami....}  
  
[You had better be or else the consequences shall be greater then ever.....]  
  
Nodding to what look like himself, but was really to Bakura, Ryou opened the front door. It revealed Yami Yugi standing there with a raised fist, about to pound on the door. Yugi stood a little behind his alter, his big eyes staring at the boy in the doorway.  
  
Ryou looked tierdly at his friends, wondering what they were doing there so early in the morning.  
  
"What time is it?" Ryou asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.  
  
Yugi looked down at his watch, "11:30 am."  
  
Ryou's eyes widdened slightly, "Oh....I thought it was earlier..."  
  
Yami Yugi narrowed his eyes and asked, "What did he do to you this time?" Ryou looked up, "What?"  
  
"What did the baka do to you?"  
  
The white-haired child blinked, confused, "Nothing...he didn't do anything." He decided not to talk about what had happened the other night.  
  
[A wise decision....]  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes further as he looked around the living room, behind Ryou, "Where is he."  
  
Ryou tried to stiffle a yawn, "Who?"  
  
"Bakura. Where is he."  
  
The albino lifted his Millenium Ring up and then let it fall back to his chest in reply.  
  
He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Though they were now all wrinkled from sleeping in them all night.  
  
Yami grunted in response to the child's action, crossing his arms.  
  
"We came to ask you a question." Yugi piped in.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well," Yugi stepped up beside his dark and looked up at his friend, "Yami and I were wondering if you'd wanna go have lunch with us up on the cliff. I heard that there was a really big waterfall up there. I thought it would be cool to go check it out or something. So, do you wanna come?"  
  
Ryou didn't answer right away. "Is anyone else going to be going with us?"  
  
"Nope. Just us."  
  
He thought about this for a moment, thinking of how this picnic could strengthen their friendship a little.  
  
[That shrimp is not your friend. You have no friends. They all act like one to you out of pity.]  
  
Ryou tried to block out his yami's words, but realized that he might be right. Was Yugi and everyone else just pretending to be his friend? And out of pity? No. His yami was lying to him, trying to break his spirit. He had to be.  
  
{I don't care what you say! Yugi and Yami are my friends and Im going!}  
  
[Your not going and that is an order! And I can make sure that you don't.]  
  
{I am going, and your not coming with me!!}  
  
Just as Ryou was about to forcfully bring his dark out of his Soul Room, Yami Bakura's words broke him from his consintration.  
  
[How dare you try and disobay my orders!]  
  
Suddenly, Ryou felt as though his airway was being plugged. His hands shot up to his throat, as he fell to his knees. Yami and Yugi were at his side in an instant, demanding to know what was happening.  
  
Ryou rapidly pointed to his throat and made small gasping sounds, whiles trying to mouth the word, "Bakura".  
  
Yami saw this and immediatly stood up, pointing to the choking boy, "Get out of that boy Bakura! Come out of your sentenced Item and face me like the man you never were!"  
  
With that, Bakura loosened his grip on his alter's airway, and Ryou brought his air in as gulps. Knowing that he had struck a nerve, Yami smirked as the Millenium Ring glowed a dark green. Appearing next to his fallen light, Bakura clentched his fists at his sides and glared daggers at Yami. The two said nothing, and yet a thousand words were spoken thru their looks alone.  
  
"Leave him be, tomb-robber. Or you shall suffer greatly." Yami finally threatened.  
  
"Never. This boy will not follow you, Pharaoh! He stays here." Bakura growled.  
  
As the two spirits bickered over Ryou, the boy had gotten to his feet and was trying to get past Bakura to Yugi. Spotting Ryou out of the corner of his eye, Bakura's hand shot out and his fingers wrapped around the fragile boy's neck, dragging his roughly back to his side. He kept a tight grip around his alters neck, so tight, that Ryou whimpered in pain.  
  
"Let the child go now, or he shall be taken from you by force!" Yami was way beyond pissed at the other spirit by now.  
  
"No! The child stays and there is nothing you can do to stop me from doing so!" Bakura snarled, tightning his grip around Ryou's neck and backing up a step or two. Ryou cried out and was forced to follow suit of his dark.  
  
"Give the child here, now, theif!" Yami cried, his temper flaring.  
  
Knowing what his yami was about to do, Yugi tried to stop him, "No Yami! Don't do it!! Your in public and not even supposed to be out!!"  
  
Getting nothing in response, Yugi tried his mental link.  
  
Yami! Please! Don't do it!  
  
I must, aibou! I must teach this criminal a lesson that he shall never forget!  
  
Yami's golden bangs flew off his forehead, revealing a glowing third eye. A wave of energy burst from it, sending Bakura flying backwards. But the robber kept a strong grip around his other's neck, so Ryou was thrown back with him.  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi cried, running torwards his friends. He quickly pryed Bakura's now-weak fingers from the young boy. Dragging him to his feet, Yugi pulled Ryou out of the house, closing the door behind a half-conscious Bakura.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
Bakura: O.O I don't believe you!!!!!!  
  
Toby: grins Believe it.  
  
Bakura: How could you do that to me????!!!! Beaten by Yami Yugi??!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yami Yugi: grins like Toby, his third eye glowing dully Shall I show you another example?  
  
Ryou: YES!!!  
  
Bakura: You do and I swear.....  
  
Toby: laughs nervously Heh...um....and if anyone knows what Yami Yugi's third eye is called, could you tell me?????Pleeeease???  
  
Bakura: looks at all the readers Please.....to all you readers out there.....R&R for me and tell this maniac not to make me nice or be made a fool out of or.....or......anything like that!!! Please!!!! Do it for me!!!!!!!  
  
Toby: -_-;; Well, arent you Mr. Melodramatic......geesh..... 


	5. Waterfalls and Mayham

= Yugi talking to Yami Yugi  
  
= Yami Yugi talking to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou talking to Bakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Toby: Im baaaaAAAaaaack!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra, save me!  
  
Toby: Oh, go sulk somewhere! I wanna give some thanx to all the reader's who reviewed my story!  
  
Bakura: crosses his arms Who would wanna review for this crummy fic?  
  
Toby: Well, lets see here....looks at the reviewer's list FiveGodDragon, Bakura[DRI], Green Eyes, LadyLuck, Ryan, Labannya, and everybody else!!! Thanx!!! I really really appreciate your encouragment and suggestions!!!! ^_________________^  
  
Ryou: Heh....well...will you look at that........two bakura's........heh heh.......gulps....double the pounding's......  
  
Toby: Grins It's ok Ryou, your safe with me. ^__^  
  
Ryou: Phew....^____^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 5: Waterfalls and Mayham  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
With the picnic basket all packed and ready to go, Yami, Yugi, and Ryou headed up to one of the cliff's that overlooked the city.  
  
As the group of three exited the forest that led from the city, they walked untill they heard the sound of rushing water. Peeking over the edge of the ground, Yugi gasped in amazment.  
  
Before him, fell one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. A huge waterfall fell from the right of him, its sparkling water dropping to the river far, far below him. Ryou and Yami came up beside the shorter teen and looked on in awe.  
  
  
  
  
  
After gaping at the waterfall for a full 10 minutes, they decided to set up their lunch. Yami unrolled the red-and-white checkered tablecloth, spreading it out over the green grass. As the three took their places on it, Ryou opened the basket and looked in, preparing to distribute the food. Pulling out a sandwich, Ryou looked into the seran wrap, trying to figure out who's it was.  
  
"Ok," Ryou squinted at the plastic, "...I think.......that this is um....pepperoni.....I think." He handed that to Yugi.  
  
Pulling out anoher, Ryou easily saw that it was peanutbutter & jelly. That would be his. He placed it beside him, as he pulled out the last sandwich.  
  
"And this one must be yours Yami."  
  
Taking his sandwich, Yami unwrapped it and took a bite out of it, licking his lips,"Mmmm.....ham and cheese.....the most delectable food in this time period."  
  
Yugi and Ryou let out a few giggles at the sight of Yami scarffing down his sandwich. Taking another peek into the picnic basket, Ryou pulled out three water bottles, passing them around to their rightful owners.Yami, having already finished his ham&cheese, started on his water, downing half the bottle within 10 seconds.  
  
Both of the two younger teens watched Yami in amazment, a huge resemblense of Joey showing in him.  
  
Ryou leaned over to whisper into Yugi's ear, "You know, I think Joey's appeitate has rubbed off on him."  
  
Hearing this, Yugi was sent into a fit of giggles, quickly joined in by Ryou. Yami looked at the two in confusion, having not heard what Ryou had whispered to his other. Finally, Ryou and Yugi were able to gain control of their laughter and start on their sandwiches. Somehow, the topic of Yami Bakura came up between the threesome.  
  
"Well," Ryou stated, matter-of-factly, "I think he's stressed. I had a... well, I dont know what you would call it.....possibly a semi "heart-to- heart" talk with him the other night."  
  
Yami Yugi took another swig from his waterbottle before saying, "Heart-to-heart? Funny, I didn't even know Bakura had a heart."  
  
"Yami!" Yugi scolded, lowering his drink from his lips.  
  
"What?" Yami was completly baffled at what was wrong.  
  
"Don't say that! It's mean!" Yugi continued to yell at his darker half.  
  
"Yugi, it's ok! Calm down!" Ryou half-laughed.  
  
Yugi sighed, finally deciding that it was just best to leave his alter alone and drop the subject.  
  
"So what did he say?" Yami asked, eager to hear the answer, "Knowing Bakura, he had probably gotten all mad at you, right?"  
  
"Welllll......not exactly. He said that there had been a strange voice voice in his head for about a week now." Ryou furrowed his brow in thought, "Come to think of it, that's exactly when he had started being more abusive...."  
  
"Hmmm....." Yami also furrowed his brow, thinking hard, "Do you think that there is some strange connection between the two, Ryou?"  
  
"It's possible, Yami." Ryou murmmered, taking the last bite of his sandwich.  
  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence that settled between th three. After a while, Yugi broke it by digging through the basket and pulling out a doughnut, "You guys want one?"  
  
Ryou jumped at his voice. Yugi's wide, crimson eyes stared at him in confusion.  
  
"You ok, Ryou?" He asked, offering his friend a fairly large doughnut.  
  
"Yes, you do seem a tad bit jumpy since our conversation about your yami." Yami Yugi inquired.  
  
Ryou shook his head, indicating that he didn't want the dessert being held out to him, " I'm fine. Really..."  
  
Giving him a non-believing glance, Yami took the sweet from his alter instead.  
  
"I'm going to go look at the waterfall again." Ryou said, queitly excusing himself.  
  
Getting up, he slowly made his way over to the edge of the grass and looked down. It was a very steep drop from there to the bottom. Ryou jumped again when a band of crickets began to chirp at his feet.  
  
'Get a grip on yourself Ryou, you've got to calm down.' He tried to coach himself, 'Bakura's not here, so don't freak.' And yet, Ryou still had a very strong feeling that he was there.  
  
{....Bakura....?}  
  
There was no answer.  
  
{Bakura? Are you there?}  
  
'Either he's still out or he's trying to scare me, which is exactly what he's doing....' He thought, miserably.  
  
{Alright Yami. You win.Your scaring me to death! Please answer!}  
  
Then Ryou realized something, 'What if he was here and heard me talking about him to Yami and Yugi??' His brown eyes widdened in horror at the thought of what his yami would do to him, 'What if he's out there right now, watching me, waiting for just the right time to come after me??!'  
  
Ryou let out a heavy sigh and gazed upon the waterfall sadly, then down at the gushing river below, 'If only life was like waterfall like this.....so beautiful.........so trouble-free........'  
  
A loud thud came from the forest, followed closly by an angry shout, rudly pulling him from his daze. Yami and Yugi snapped their heads around to look at the tree's, as did Ryou.  
  
But as the albino did so, he took a step backwards, an instinct he had learned from all of Bakura's beatings on him. As his foot was pulled down by gravity, it was meet with nothing but air. Ryou franticly waved his arms about, shouting, and trying to regain his balence.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Toby: I know! I know! It was a very short chapter compared to the others, but I had to stop here! It's the most perfect cliff hanger!!! Now you all have to R&R to see what happens to Ryou!!! I need at least 20-25 reviews!!! The perfect plan!!! Laughs maniacly Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
Bakura and Ryou: -_-;;;;;  
  
Bakura: Would somebody PLEASE shut her up!!!!!!!!!! covers his ears She's worse then me!!  
  
Ryou: In the same pose as Bakura Tell me about it!! And I would know first-hand!!  
  
The rest of the YGO crew sit in the backround, watching  
  
Joey: Kicks back and relaxes in a chair, eating a bowl of popcorn Wow, what a great show!! If this wasn't free, I'd pay to see this!  
  
Tristen: And with what money?  
  
Joey: Yours.  
  
Tristen: -_-" I saw that one comin..... 


	6. My Hero

= Yugi talking to Yami  
  
= Yami talking to Yugi  
  
[ ] = Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
{ } = Ryou talking to Bakura  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Toby: Well, this is it! The final chapter! sniff Its over so soon........but Ive got another story the Im kinda workin on called, "Only Time Will Tell" Its another fic based on Ryou and Bakura (Hehe of course!)  
  
Ryou: Yay!! Another fic about me!!  
  
Toby: -_-" Uhhh.......I wouldnt get so excited Ryou.....  
  
Ryou: o.o.....-.- sighs Do I dare ask why?.....  
  
Bakura: Violence!! Violence violence violence!!!!  
  
Toby: o.O; Ooookaaaay then.....somebody's had a little too much sugar tonight..........not to mention any names or anything.......hint hint....points to Bakura  
  
Bakura: Sugar sugar sugar sugar!!!  
  
Toby&Ryou: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Toby: Gods.....I hope he's not this hyper in the story......  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapter 6: Dreams Become Reality  
  
*****************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Time seemed to go in slow motion for everyone. Yami was the first to his feet, Yugi on his heels. Incapable of getting his balance back, Ryou screamed for his friends as he fell backwards, his arms and legs flailing wildly.  
  
"RYOU!!!" The shout cut through the air like a knife, scaring birds from their perches in the tree's  
  
A flash of white bolted from the greenery. It took Yami a few seconds to reconize it as Bakura.  
  
"Bakura!" Yami hollored as he ran, "What are you doing here?!"  
  
"None of your business, Pharaoh!" Bakura shot back, as he ran closer and closer to where Ryou had fallen from, only moments ago.  
  
"Alright! Then what are you doing??!" Yami refraised.  
  
"I have no freakin idea!!" The older albino shouted as he dove off the cliff, after his light.  
  
"Bakura! NO!!" Yugi wailed, as he skidded to a halt behind his yami, almost knocking him off the edge too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wind whipped at Ryou's hair, making it more wilder then Bakura's. He had been falling for what seemed like eternity to him. All that flashed by him as he fell was a blur. He never noticed his counterpart falling torwards him from above...  
  
"HELP!!" Ryou screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. The boy soon hit the water on his back, the force knocking the wind out of him. Try as he might, Ryou was soon consumed under the river's merciless hands of fury.  
  
The young albino struggled to swim back up towards the surface, but his now-heavy clothes held him down. Not being a strong swimmer didn't help the situation any either. He felt as though strong hands of ice gripped his lungs, trying to squeeze the very life out of him. Instinctivly, he drew in a breath at the feeling, only to let a mouthful of water in. His dream suddenly came into his weakening mind. The water. So much of the water. All around him.....  
  
That was the last thought that entered Ryou's mind, before he finally stopped struggling, knowing he was a goner, and let the world as he knew it, fall black.  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura flared his hands out on either side of him, the wind whistling in his ears. He watched, wide-eyed, as Ryou hit the water, and didn't come back up. Not even ten seconds later, Bakura placed his arms infront of him, as he dived into the furious river, wondering why in the name of Ra he was doing this....  
  
As soon as he entered the cold liquid, Bakura began to grope around blindly for his other half. His eyes adjusting to the water, he spotted his un-moving aibou's body about 20 ft. away from him.  
  
Being dragged under and forward by the invisable current, the tomb- raider swam as hard as he dared against it.  
  
[Hold on, Ryou...]  
  
Of course, nothing came back to him in response.  
  
[I'm coming, Light...]  
  
As Bakura propelled himself forward, along with the current, he easily caught up with his alter's still body. A slice of a dream he had had flashed before his eyes as he gripped his other around the waist.  
  
  
  
Tiny bubbles floated infront of his face. *Flash*. Iron clamps squeezing at his lungs. *Another flash*. Smaller hands then his own slashing thru the water and then going deathly still.  
  
  
  
'Wait a minute. Those hands....they weren't my hands at all! They were....' Bakura's eyes widdened as relazation dawned upon him. 'Ryou! My dream was of Ryou drowning!' He mentaly sighed in relief that it wasn't him that was going to die. Then another fact drew his attention. Cursing to himself, Bakura slowly made his way up to the surface of the river, only to get knocked back under by the sudden rapids. As he broke the surface again, Bakura gripped Ryou's limp body tighter, afraid that he might be swept away from his grasp by the waves. Even slower then dragging himself and Ryou to the surface, Bakura crossed the crashing waves, getting knocked under more then twice. Finally, the worn-out yami placed his feet on solid ground. Just as he thought he had gotten a grip on land, the soft gravel beneath his shoes gave way, causing Bakura to fall forward, the water slapping him in the face as he hit it dead on. As quickly as he could, he scrambled to his feet. Breathing heavily, his heart thumping painfully in his chest, Bakura layed Ryou's body on the ground.  
  
Dropping to his knees next to the younger boy, Bakura let out a string of Egyptian curses, half because he felt like passing out at any moment (not a feeling he liked at all) and half because he saw that his light wasn't breathing. Placing his hands on Ryou's chest, Bakura felt for a heartbeat. 'Oh Gods....' He found nothing. His eyes scanning his surrounding quickly, he took in that no one was around to help him. He knew what would save his other half, but wasn't about to do it, a life or death situation or not.  
  
"There is no way that I am doing CPR on you...." Bakura muttered, mainly to himself, "No, way."  
  
So, finding no other alternetive, he did the next best thing that he could think of. Lifting up his tight fist, the robber let it land smack-dab in the middle of Ryou's chest. As Bakura put most of his energy into his fist, trying to jump-start his alters heart again, he could feel his strength slowly being sapped out of him with each pound. As he spoke, his words came out hoarse and forced.  
  
"Breath!" Bakura wheezed, staring down at the still form below him, "Breath, damn you, BREATH!!"  
  
Slamming his fist down onto his hikari's chest with all his might, Ryou's chest rose suddenly, as he brought air into his water-filled lungs, his heart working again. Bakura sighed softly in relief, as his other's face contorted, water being forced up his throat.  
  
Ever so slowly, Ryou opened his dark brown eyes, trying despretly to focuse on the blurry figure leaning over him.  
  
".....B....Ba....kura....?" Ryou blinked, the hazy figure coming into sharper focuse.  
  
Bakura nodded, brushing a few strands of wet hair from infront of his own eyes.  
  
"You......you.....did you....." Ryou couldn't find the words to his question. All of this confusion was too much for him to handle at once. "...What happened....?"  
  
"You fell from the cliff up there." Bakura pointed up to one of the jutting-out cliff's next to the waterfall that looked so peaceful. Hah. What a joke. "I had regained consciousness a few moments after you ran from the house and followed you and your so-called "friends", while hiding out in the woods. But, upon seeing you fall off the cliff, who in the name of Ra, knew what possesed me to jump off after you. That was quite a fall too.  
  
"So you....you.....saved...me.....?" Ryou finally managed to get out.  
  
Bakura nodded salomly, "Yeah, I did. But don't get used to it."  
  
"But......why? I thought you hated.....my guts..."  
  
The yami narrowed his eyes dangerously, " I do. That's why I said don't get used to it. And I can't have you die on me. If you die, then so do I. And I'm not going down without a fight."  
  
Ryou's eyes completly focused on his dark, taking in his sopping-wet clothes, not to mention his dripping hair. He thought that he must look the same way, probably worse.  
  
Bakura's eyes suddenly closed halfway, his torso swaying slightly. Ryou pulled in a breath to say something, but it caught in his throat, and more water came up instead. Slumping sideways, the rest of what little energy Bakura had had left inside him, was completly gone now.  
  
  
  
A few seconds later, Yami and Yugi came bounding from the forest, their eyes wide with fright.  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi cried, dropping down next to his friend, "Are you alright, Ryou??"  
  
The child nodded, still-coughing water up, but signaled to his fallen yami, "Help....him....!"  
  
Yami looked down at his enemy, a look of pure hatred written all over his face. But then his features softened slightly, just slightly, as he realized that it hadn't been Bakura's complete fault that this whole thing had happened.  
  
Getting a firm glare from his aibou, Yami sighed, hauling the other Egyptian spirit over his shoulder. Yugi helped Ryou to his feet, his coughing ceasing to a minimum.  
  
"Let's go home guys." Yugi said, softly, helping Ryou to walk back torwards the woods.  
  
"Yes, you have no idea how much this Raider weighs." Yami grunted, trying to put Bakura in a comfortable position on his shoulder. Not easy.  
  
  
  
  
  
By the time Yugi, Ryou, and a mummbling Yami had made it back into the city, the sun was setting, making the sky a deep orange-red mixture, the few clouds tinted a slight purple.  
  
Letting his guests into his house, Ryou followed them into the living room. Yami, while trying not to have anyone notice how careless he was as he dropped Bakura onto the couch, yawned and looked at his alters watch. Only 6:36 pm. Time flies when you rescue people. For some reason, Yami thought it was later then that.  
  
"Would you like us to stay, Ryou? Or should we go?" Yugi asked, eyeing the two identicle white-haired boy's carefully. He had a funny picture in his head that Yami Bakura would suddenly wake up as soon as they left and start beating up Ryou again. Yugi shook his head, trying to clear that image from his mind.  
  
Something wrong, little one?  
  
No, Im alright, Yami. Thanks for asking though.  
  
Anytime, aibou.  
  
"You guys can go home if you'd like." Ryou answered, softly, looking down at his still unconscious yami, "I think I'll be alright. If I have any problems, I'll call you."  
  
Yugi nodded respectfully, pulling Yami out the door, gently letting it click shut behind them, leaving Ryou next to his darker self in total silence. The only thing that was to be heard, was Bakura's slow breathing.  
  
  
  
Night had quickly fallen, the bright moonlight washing over anything in it's path. Namely: Ryou and Bakura. The two were still in the living room, the sound of crickets chirping outside the window, the only sound that filled the air. Bakura had gone from his state of unconsciousness, to a state of peaceful slumber. His energy slowly filled his body, his muscles strenthening up once again. The tomb-raider still lay on his back, on the couch, his head propped up by the many fluffy pillows that Ryou had placed under him.  
  
The smaller sliver-haired teen had removed his and his alters soaking wet shoes and socks, throwing them carelessly into the laundry room. But now, Ryou sat on his knees, on the side of the couch, his head lying in his left arm, while it rested on Bakura's rising and falling chest. As the night bore on, the two teen's sleep peacfully.  
  
  
  
  
  
At dawn, the first pair of brown eyes opened. Yawning, Bakura found that most of his energy had returned to him.  
  
As he tried to sit up, he found that his arms were still slightly weak, and that extra weight had been placed on his chest. A bundle of white hair met his view as he looked down.  
  
[....Ryou....?]  
  
Ryou's brown eye's slowly fluttered opened. The brown orbs carefully focused on their surroundings, before coming rest on another pair of brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou sprang up form his sitting position and began to look over his alter, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? How do you feel?"  
  
Bakura was taken aback by this sudden burst of emotions from his hikari. Ryou ignored his other's expression as he looked over him, holding back the many questions that crossed mind. Bakura, getting sick from all the emotions from his Light, took his arm back that Ryou had been examining.  
  
"Im fine. Do not fuss over me like a child." Bakura said, standing up and walking into the kitchen. Ryou followed, curious.  
  
"Whater you think your doing?" Bakura growled, looking back at his follower.  
  
"Uh...." Ryou thought quickly for an excuse, "Breakfast?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Brave, strong, my best friend. All the features of my hero, my twin brother, Yami." Yugi concluded his essay, before taking his seat in the front row.  
  
"Excellent Yugi!" The teacher praised, as the clapping from the other students died down, "Next up will be Ryou."  
  
The white-haired boy stood up and made his way to the front of the room.  
  
"My hero." Ryou started, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He never liked presenting a speaking project infront of people, be that one or twenty-five. "My hero is someone very close to me. Someone who you could say lives inside me at times. Though we have many fights and arguements, we still put up with eachother. With each passing day, our friendship seems to increase a tiny, tiny bit. Why he hates my guts, I'll never know. But what I do know, is that he does have a heart, no matter what people say. He may be ruthless at times, brutal, and maybe some would even go as far as to say, evil. But just yesterday, he preformed a miracle for me.  
  
You see, just yesterday, my friends and I had gone up to one of the cliff's have lunch up there, and I had gone to look at the waterfall, only to fall in down into the river below. I hadn't known that my hero had followed me, and it was lucky for me that he did. He did the unthinkable, and dived in after me. Within minutes, he had brought me to the surface and revived me. If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be standing here today. That is why I wrote this essay about him; my Guardian, my blessing, my curse, Bakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Toby: Ta-da!! Did ya like it?? I sure did lol!  
  
Ryou: Awww....my hero is Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Growls You call me that again and I'll double your poundings....  
  
Ryou: O.O ...Ok.....no problem....  
  
Toby: You be nice Bakura! Or else Ill make ya pay again! Oh, and Im also writing another story besides "Only Time Will Tell", Its called: "Haunting Sands" Oooo......I just started it a few days ago and all my friends say its great! So, Im guna type it up! ^.^ Keep your eye out for it! See ya till the next story!!  
  
Ryou: Oh, and can you guys pleeeeease review?? Pweeeeeeeease?? Gives the readers big kawaii puppy-dog eyes Pwetty Pwease?  
  
Bakura: o.O" Pathetic begger.... 


End file.
